chain_chronicle_globalfandomcom-20200215-history
Special Quests/The Queen's Ascension/1-12: The Patriot's Crisis
|gold = 2100 2160 2520 |exp = 980 980 1120 |chests = Stage 3: }} Part 1/5 Atone [ Thomas, do you really think Roval will use this path to leave the city? ] Thomas [ It’s the only hidden route out of the city. Only a few people know about it. ] Atone [ Then why do you know about it? ] Thomas [ Ah, I’d use it to get away when my brother would chase me down. ] Maurice [ Well, I guess that makes sense. Won’t argue with that. ] Thomas [ Right? ] Atone [ Umm... ] Thomas [ Quiet. Someone’s coming. ] Atone [ ... ] ---- Roval [ Laughable. Me, fleeing my own city! They’ll rue their betrayal once I’m back! ] Atone [ Roval! Stop right there! ] Roval [ Who’s that? ] Atone [ You disgraced my grandfather and ruined the peace and happiness of a whole village! ] Atone [ I swear in the name of justice, I will arrest you with my own two hands! ] Roval [ Heh. Alive and well--a most unwelcome surprise... That imbecile failed miserably! ] Roval [ You’re tough, kid--unlike your grandfather. Ha! The fool died so easily! ] Atone [ Take that back! ] -- Without warning, Roval attacked Atone -- Atone [ Ack! ] Roval [ Is that all you have? It seems your bark is much worse than your bite, boy. ] Atone [ ...So what if it is?! ] Roval [ I wasn’t supposed to dirty my hands today! But I’ll enjoy killing you! ] Hero will end you, villain! Atone [ Captain! ] Thomas [ Don’t be so hasty, Atone. You’re not the only one after him. ] completely surrounded! Maurice [ You just lost your last chance to escape. Now pay for your crimes! ] Roval [ The...Volunteer Army?! ] Maurice [ We are here on the crown’s authority to arrest you, sir. ] Thomas [ Resistance is futile. The Knights are not far behind us. ] Roval [ The more, the merrier then! Assassins! Earn your pay! ] Assassin [ We’re just following orders... Nothing personal. ] Atone [ You’re not getting away! ] Part 2/5 Roval [ All of them? Not a single one still standing?! Useless, all of them useless! ] Atone [ It’s over, Roval! ] Roval [ Never! You think you've got what it takes to bring me down, boy? Hah! ] Thomas [ Atone, you’re not alone in this fight! ] Maurice [ We’ll join you! Together, we can take him. ] Atone [ I’ll defeat you if it’s the last thing I do! ] -- Atone attacks Roval -- Roval [ Ngh! ] Atone [ I-I did it! ] Thomas [ Whew! It is finally over. Things got a little crazy back there. ] Maurice [ You can say that again. Atone here really let loose! ] Thomas [ Atone, you... Never mind. You did good. ] Atone [ Cervantes! I did it! ] Cervantes [ I saw the whole thing, Atone! Your grandfather would be proud. ] Atone [ My grandfather’s honour is restored. ] Knight [ Volunteer Troops! You must come quickly! ] Cervantes [ You knights decide to arrive now? The traitors, as you can see, are-- ] Knight [ We need your help! Follow me to the front gates! ] Part 3/5 Louise [ Thank you for arresting the traitor, Roval. ] Wayne [ Your Majesty, what is the emergency? ...Where is Einslotte? ] Louise [ The Patriot Army headed for the Royal Capital was ambushed by the Black Troops! ] Wayne [ And what happened? Did they survive? ] Louise [ I don’t know. Scouts were sent to investigate--but no word. ] Louise [ Einslotte already left the city with his knights to rescue the army’s survivors. ] Wayne [ But most men in his order had already signed up with the Patriot Army. ] Wayne [ Surely his small band is nothing in the face of the Black Troops? ] Louise [ That is why I must ask you--will you lend your swords to Einslotte? ] Wayne [ Captain, I beg of you. Please help Einslotte. ] ---- Einslotte [ Reinforcements? A welcome sight! ] Wayne [ What’s the situation? Is the Patriot Army still standing? ] Einslotte [ Our scouts have just returned. The Patriot Army is barely holding off the enemy. ] Wayne [ ...That also means they haven’t been completely wiped out yet. ] Einslotte [ Yes. There’s still time. We’ll advance on the enemy and save our comrades. ] Wayne [ We’re with you, Commander. ] Einslotte [ Here are your orders. Wayne, Lephret, Parchelle: you will head up the right flank. ] Wayne [ Understood. ] Einslotte [ Dannady, Ihelmina, Rowendia: you will take charge of the left flank. ] Dannady [ Yes, sir! ] Knight [ Commander! The Black Army marches on our position! ] Einslotte [ An enemy unit that wasn't behind the Patriot Army attack? ] Einslotte [ Either way--they march for the Holy Capital. It’s up to us to stop them! ] Einslotte [ Knights, in position! We’re all that stand between the Black Troops and the City! ] Einslotte [ Guardians, as protectors of the holy city, we must fight! ] [ Right! ] Part 4/5 Monster Leader [ ...! ] Einslotte [ AAAAAGH! ] -- Einslotte cuts down the monster leader -- Einslotte [ Priests, see to the wounded! ] Roy [ Sure, sure. Whatever you say, Katya. ] Johan [ This is our life now, isn't it? Enlisted medics in an army of knights. ] Roy [ If you want to live and not let the Black Army take over, then yes. ] Johan [ I simply follow the mission God has given me. ] Roy [ We have our healing powers for a reason. This is our calling. ] Knight [ Another wave! Get ready! ] Roy [ Oh, time to work... Anyone with a boo-boo, get your butts over here now! ] Part 5/5 Einslotte [ The Black Troops are retreating. ] Wayne [ Should we make a tactical retreat to the city as well? ] Einslotte [ No, we continue the advance. The Patriot Army won’t survive much longer. ]